It is well known to use free standing booths for coating parts, such as vehicle instrument panels, which do not contain the capacity or equipment to dry the coating fast enough to maintain acceptable production cycles. This is particularly true where waterbased clearcoat is used, as required by the Clean Air Act to comply with Volatile Organic Compound emission restrictions.
Horizontally mounted wheel or turntable arrangements for spraying paint on selected parts, and washing, drying or transferring same are known, e.g., Padelford U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,451; Barlow et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,586; and Arnold et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,426.
Ferris wheel type driers are known, e.g., Kretzschmar U.S. Pat. No. 990,749 serves to dry tobacco, with no heat or forced air being utilized; and Frey U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,100 discloses a reel or drum having film strips wound there-around for drying the strips in a stream of heated air.